justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance 2019 (Fanmade)
Here we only work with fanmades, nothing that is here is real, but we do it for your entertainment and to be surprised! :3 (sorry, I'm learning to use Wikia) ☀Thanks to Adriel for helping me with the thumbnails (Channel: www.youtube.com/adrielgonzaga) Gameplay and Features * VS. Mode'' (8th Gen, 7th Gen, PC and Wii only): The versus mode will be back in 2019! With new surprises like the battle of doubles and trios, the way you liked it in Just Dance 4 and 2014 now in 2019! * ''Simon Says'' (8th Gen, 7th Gen, PC and Wii Only): This mode of Just Dance 3 returns in Just Dance 2019, pay attention to Simon, he knows very well to deceive you! * ''Just Mix'' (8th Gen and PC only): You can choose a playlist of 3 to 5 songs and it will be played until at some point another song is replaced by the previous one, each song will be played in a total of 40 seconds/1 minute and 30 seconds * ''Just Maker'' (8th Gen Exclusive): Create fanmade mashups and choreographies with Just Maker! Hands to work dancer, we have many things to do! * ''BETAS Mode'' (8th Gen Exclusive): In celebration of the 10 years of Just Dance, many betas come back to the game and you can dance them ''NOW! (They will be remakes) * Kids Mode (8th Gen and PC only): '''The kids can dance again in Just Dance! Kids mode back in 2019 with many surprises for our little dancers! * ''Double Rumble'' (Nintendo Switch Exclusive): Exclusive's Double Rumble choreographies puts the control in both of your hands for the first time in a Just Dance game – hold a Joy-Con in each hand, and feel the vibrations as you experience what it’s like to play in a Mariachi band, or take charge of a 5 star kitchen. * ''JDChat'' (8th Gen, 7th Gen, PC and Wii only): Converse, make groups and share everything you are doing with your friend by JDChat! Interact with dancers you know and even do not know! * ''World Dance Floor'' (8th Gen, 7th Gen, PC and Wii only): Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. * ''World Video Challenge'' (8th Gen and PC only): The video challenge returns to ''Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * ''Party Master Mode" (Wii U and Switch Exclusive):' Party Master returns, like previously as a Wii U exclusive. A fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or Switch gamepad to choose the songs and select the next dance moves! * 'Mashup's (8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only):' Mashups return from ''Just Dance 3-2017 in the Just Dance 2019! * JDTV, Sweat & Playlist's, Community Remix, Autodance, Showtime and Just Dance Lab are in the game! Covers NTSC PS4= |-| PS3= |-| Wii= |-| Nintendo Switch= |-| Wii U= |-| Xbox 360= |-| Xbox One= |-| PC= PAL PS4= |-| PS3= |-| Wii= |-| Nintendo Switch= |-| Wii U= |-| Xbox 360= |-| Xbox One= |-| PC= Tracklist (B) It's BETAS ''Mode ''song's Gallery = TBA Backgrounds = Videos Category:Games Category:JDUniverse